


Don't tell me what to do

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: Only Aiden is allowed to tell Lambert what to do
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Don't tell me what to do

“I hate it when people try to tell me what to do,” Lambert said as he threw the door shut with too much force.

Aiden snickered and said in a low voice, almost a purr, “you always like it when I tell you what to do.”  
Lambert huffed, “yeah, but that’s different.”

“Why?” Aiden smirked and asked with a raised eyebrow, “because I’m sexy?”  
Lambert huffed but couldn’t stop himself from laughing and said, “yes, it’s because you’re sexy.” 

But after a moment cleared his throat and said more seriously, “when you do it...you do it for my benefit.”

Aiden looked closely at him and stayed silent to give him the room to elaborate.  
“When other people do it, it’s always...for their own benefit or because of some bullshit social standards, but you...always know what i need.”

Lambert’s cheeks had turned the faintest trace of pink. But when he started to turn away, Aiden took the last step towards him. He placed Lambert’s head into his hands and said softly, “look at me, Lambert.”  
And when Lambert finally raised his eyes to his, Aiden continued, “thank you for telling me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
